


who controls the past controls the future

by skittykitty



Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Gen, Murderous Timothy "Tim" Wright, Time Loop, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Alex died by Tim Wright’s hands. This was as fate had written it. He found that out first hand as he relived the day over and over again.
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Marble Hornets October Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947082
Kudos: 11





	who controls the past controls the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Today’s prompt is “Groundhog Day (eventful day)”! I wish I could’ve made it a bit longer but I’m overall happy with it! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The title is from 1984 by George Orwell! The full quote is: “Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past.”

Tim was standing above him— he thought he was _better_ than him, thought he was some angel among men. But he knew the truth of the matter.

Tim was no better than him.

Alex coughed and wheezed on the ground, watching as Tim’s vengeance-driven anger began to fade to show deep exhaustion. Alex felt his control of the situation slip farther and farther from his reach as blood coated the ground under him.

… It didn’t really hurt anymore, did it?

It was almost peaceful.

Alex closed his eyes to the sounds of Tim’s slow footsteps leaving his body in the past.

* * *

Alex woke up surrounded by dust and broken glass. He was… still alive. 

Had Tim managed to not kill him somehow?

But… there wasn’t a wound on his neck. _What the hell was happening?_

* * *

Alex spent most of the day laying there, taking everything in before he set out to get out of the hospital.

By the end of the afternoon, he was dead once more.

There was no grim reaper quite like a vengeful Tim Wright.

As he’d soon learn, Tim was an inescapable nightmare once he had the Operator on his side. And as soon as he’d started running? That was when the Operator switched allegiances.

* * *

Alex rarely died the _exact_ same way twice.

Sometimes Tim fully cut his throat, or on a specific side, or he gutted him.

It didn’t really matter, as it was just a restart to Alex’s futile quest to _live._

“Tim— _please,”_ Alex begged, backing up as Tim approached. He had thrown his gun away as a peace offering a while ago, and it didn’t seem to help his situation at all. “Tim, I’d do anything to get him back, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t in control—“

His back hit a wall.

“Maybe you should’ve thought of that before you killed Jay.”

A knife plunged into his chest, not quite going through his ribs. Tim sighed as Alex’s body began to slide down the wall. 

At least it was a new method. 

But, as Tim walked away Alex realized something monumental. _This wound wouldn’t kill him._

Maybe he would be free now.

Maybe he would be able to _live._

* * *

He got as far as the forest before he collapsed.

The wound near his heart had weakened him, but the Operator really wanted him dead. Alex had managed to run up until his headache got debilitating, and he began to shake.

And then he woke up.

In the same room, he always did.

A sob choked itself out of him. He had been so _close._

He may never get an opportunity like this one again.

_(And he never did.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tomorrow’s prompt is “Soulmate AU”! I hope by now y’all understand it will be Angsty lol. I’m honestly kind of surprised I’ve been able to write even this much so far, and I wonder how far I’ll be able to make it into my prompt list! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
